


Righthand Woman

by captainamergirl



Series: Tomorrow's Girl [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fairytale Tropes, Femslash, Ficlets, Interracial Relationship, Lesbians, Original Character(s), TV Show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27090982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: Eddie Gordon produces the series "Tomorrow's Girl", and her younger girlfriend, Evonna Ivan, writes for it. Together, they hope to make the TV show the best one in Tinseltown, but they must first deal with their crazy cast members. Namely, the supreme diva ice queen herself: Carole Stevens!
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Tomorrow's Girl [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977307
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: femslashficlets: folktale trope challenge





	Righthand Woman

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: The Evil Queen - Queen, matriarch, or wicked witch, but is she bad to the bone or just misunderstood?

[ ](https://postimages.org/)   
  
[ ](https://postimages.org/)   
  
[ ](https://postimages.org/)

** Righthand Woman **

“It’s not even nine a.m., and I’m ready to pack it in,” Eddie griped, walking into the writer’s room.

“Alright, I’ll bite,” Evonna said. “What happened?”

  
“Where do I start?” Eddie said. “Camera 2 is on the fritz again. Tech support is a no-show. The new makeup lady is running behind schedule. The pyrotechnics guy nearly barbequed us to death. Oh, and Crybaby Clementine has locked herself in her dressing room again because Staci called her a ‘closet case.’”

“And I thought _I_ was struggling.”

“Still working on next week’s episode?”

  
“Yes. Nothing sounds right.”

“What else can go wrong today?”

“Here comes the wicked witch of California.”

“I _had_ to ask.” Eddie groaned. “What does Carole want now?”

“To bitch and moan, what else? Keep your head down, and maybe she will bypass us.”

“Eddie! Evonna!” Carole screeched.

“You were saying,” Eddie groaned.

  
“Is it too late to change professions?” Evonna whispered. “I could be a teacher or a nurse. Or a nun. Are lesbian nuns a thing?”

“They should be.”

Carole stalked over. “I can’t work with her a second longer!” Carole thundered.

  
“I take it you and Angela are having issues again,” Eddie said.

_“No._ An issue is a waiter bringing you tap water when you ordered a ginger ale. Or someone cutting you off in traffic. This isn’t an ‘issue,’ ladies. It’s a crisis! An obstacle. A hurdle. A substantial fucking snag in the wool!”

“Someone’s been reading their thesaurus,” Evonna muttered under her breath.

Eddie groaned. “I know you and Angela have _problems,_ but at the end of the day, you both want what we all do -- to put on the best show we can. So, swallow your pride and get back to work.”

“Do you know I caught the little slag doing a line off the back of one of the extras?”

“I don’t believe that,” Evonna piped in.

“Would I lie?”

_Yes! A thousand times, yes!_

  
“Maybe you misread the situation.”

“The little nobody was snorting coke off a half-naked lady backstage! How do you suppose I ‘misread’ that?”

Evonna shrugged.

“Angela has to go! I can’t work with her anymore! Do you know why she constantly bungles her lines? Because she’s always high as a kite!

“Eddie, I can’t take this anymore,” Carole declared. “It’s her or me. You either fire that little snake in the grass, or I quit! Good luck explaining to the higher-ups how you chased away the Grace Kelly of primetime.”

“If you don’t shut your goddamn mouth right now…” Eddie grabbed a stapler and smacked it against her palm.

Evonna jumped between the two women. She knew Eddie was a hothead who would never take Carole's threat sitting down.

“Carole, if you know what’s good for you, you’ll go back to your dressing room right now. We can address your concerns later,” Evonna said.

“I don’t have to put up with this!” Carole shrieked as she stomped away. “I am a two-time Emmy winner!”

Eddie side-eyed Evonna. “Why’d you stop me? I wanted to shove those Emmys up her boney ass! I should have at least smacked her around a bit.”

Evonna smirked. “Now, you know Harriet hates cleaning blood off the sets.”

“I am sure our illustrious stage manager would understand. She despises Carole too. That battle-ax might drive me right back into the bottle.”

“Don’t say that. You’ve dealt with bigger divas than Carole.”

“I’ve had my fill of drama queens and crackhead starlets. Maybe you had the right idea about changing professions. I’d be a great nurse or lesbian nun.”

Evonna chuckled. “Oh, Ed, we both know you would never make it as a nun. You like sex too much.”

“That’s true,” Eddie conceded, “but would it be so bad to move on? I’ve been in this business for longer than you’ve been alive. Everyone else my age retired to the tropics where hot, twenty-something cabana girls wait on standby to fulfill their every wish.”

“Oh? So it’s young cabana girls you want, huh?”

  
“You could come with me, you know.”

  
“I would if I thought you were serious, but you always say you want to quit after a run-in with Bitchface.”

“Maybe I am serious this time.”

  
“You always say that, too, when your blood sugar is low. There’s a big spread on the refreshments table. I’ll grab you a sandwich. Or _three.”_

“No cheese. I already feel gassy,” Eddie murmured.

Eddie lightly swatted Evonna’s backside. They usually avoided PDA but occasionally brushed fingers or touched each other’s asses when no one was looking. It wasn’t sexual. It was a gesture of solidarity. Translated, it meant, _“I appreciate you.”_

Evonna appreciated Eddie. Hell, she _loved_ the other woman. She remembered too well the years they couldn’t be together when Eddie was involved with another woman, an old crone named Barb.

Evonna and Eddie had worked side by side on multiple shows together, spanning nearly a decade, before they finally succumbed to their mutual passion.

They were working on a silly cop show when it happened. Utterly unmemorable in every way, the network canceled “Everglades P.D.” after airing only ten episodes of the poorly rated series. Evonna would never forget the sole “Everglades” cast party. Drunk on vodka and hormones, she and Eddie stumbled to the stairwell where Eddie ate her out while everyone else hoovered cupcakes in the break room.

“The things we do for love,” Evonna smirked now.

Eddie shifted in her chair. “Much appreciated.”

“Coming right up." Evonna smiled. Eddie was never adept at expressing emotion. It was enough to know she cared. Eddie called Evonna her “righthand woman.” Once, she’d told Evonna she never wanted to sleep next to anyone else.

Eddie, sometimes grumpy, other times, outright cantankerous, was Evonna’s touchstone. There was no place in the world Evonna wanted to be than Studio 18, working side by side with divas and crackwhores, because it meant she was with Eddie: her partner, her friend, her soulmate.


End file.
